Size Zero
| screenplay = Kanika Dhillon | story = Kanika Dhillon | starring = | music = M. M. Keeravani | cinematography = Nirav Shah | editing = Prawin Pudi | studio = PVP Cinema | distributor = PVP Cinema | released = | runtime = 125 minutes | country = India | language = | budget = | gross = 8.5 crore }} Size Zero, titled Inji Iduppazhagi in Tamil (English: One Inch Waist Beauty), is a 2015 Telugu-Tamil bilingual romantic comedy film directed by Prakash Kovelamudi. The film was simultaneously made in Telugu and Tamil. Produced by Prasad V Potluri, the film features Anushka Shetty in the lead role while Arya, Urvashi, Prakash Raj and Sonal Chauhan play supporting roles. The movie was remade in Odia as Chhati Tale Ding Dong. Plot Soundarya aka Sweety (Anushka Shetty) is an overweight, brave, independent woman. She is slightly conscious about her weight but does not let it affect her. She falls in love with Abhishek (Arya), who was once a prospective groom for her and now a friend. She later finds out that he is in love with Simran (Sonal Chauhan). Sweety is devastated and joins a weight loss clinic called Size Zero as she thinks that her weight is the issue. One of her friends, Jyothi (Pavani Gangireddy), who is in the clinic with her, develops kidney problems because of the weight loss drugs given in the clinic. Sweety begins a crusade against the clinic. She is joined by Abhi and Simran. Abhi slowly starts to fall for Sweety. The rest of the movie is how Sweety triumphs in her crusade and gets her Prince Charming back. Cast * Anushka Shetty as Soundarya 'Sweety' * Arya as Abhishek 'Abhi' * Prakash Raj as 'Size Zero' Satyanand * Sonal Chauhan as Simran * Pavani Gangireddy as Jyothi * Urvashi as Rajeshwari * Adivi Sesh as Sekhar * Brahmanandam as Android Baba * Ali as Bobby * Gollapudi Maruti Rao as Mouli Thatha * Rao Ramesh as Sweety's father * Tanikella Bharani as Doctor * Posani Krishna Murali as Nijam Niranjan * Master Bharath as Yahoo Cameo appearances as themselves (in alphabetical order) * Angela Krislinzki as an item number in title song * Bobby Simha * Hansika Motwani * Jiiva / Nagarjuna (Tamil/Telugu versions) * Kajal Aggarwal * Lakshmi Manchu * Raju Sundaram * Rana Daggubati * Revathi * Sri Divya * Tamannaah * Siju Wilson * Sudhi Koppa * Justin John Production In February 2015, Prasad V Potluri announced a new bilingual film venture titled Size Zero, to be directed by Prakash Kovelamudi, which would feature Arya and Anushka Shetty in the lead roles. Nirav Shah and M. M. Keeravani were signed on as cinematographer and music composer respectively, while the script was announced to be written by Prakash's wife Kanika. Shruti Haasan was reported to be making an extended guest appearance, while Urvashi and Master Bharath also formed the principal cast. The Tamil version of the film began shoot in March 2015, after a launch ceremony in Chennai. Shruti Haasan soon left the project citing differences with the producers, after a conflict during the making of another film with them. Though it was suggested that she would instead perform an item number in the film instead, she also refuted the claims. After talks with other actress to replace her including Esha Gupta, Sonal Chauhan subsequently joined the team to play the second female lead role in April 2015. Nagarjuna enacted a guest appearance in the film during the shoot in May 2015, while Jiiva will reprise it in the Tamil version. Dubbing voice for Arya in Telugu was provided by actor Nandoo.Nandoo Dubs for Arya in 'Size Zero'. The New Indian Express (15 September 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Anushka prepared for her role in the film by putting on weight to portray her character. After shooting several schedules, in early July 2015 some important crucial romantic scenes were being shot between Arya and Shetty at Ramoji Film City in Hyderabad. On 18 July 2015 makers released a press statement stating that the film's shoot was completed. Soundtrack Music is composed by M. M. Keeravani. On 31 August 2015, a teaser was released in which the audio release date was stated as 6 September 2015.Anushka shows her versatility once again – Telugu Movie News. Indiaglitz.com (31 August 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. But, due to unknown reasons makers postponed the audio launch.Size Zero/Inji Iduppazhagi Audio Launch Re-scheduled – Telugu cinema news. Idlebrain.com (6 September 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Behindwoods rated the album 2.75 out of 5 and called it "A LIGHTWEIGHT album from Keeravani!".Inji Iduppazhagi (aka) Inji Idupazhagi songs review. Behindwoods.com (29 October 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Release Makers announced the worldwide release date as 2 October 2015 coinciding Gandhi Jayanti.Anushka's 'Size Zero' release date – Telugu Movie News. Indiaglitz.com (11 August 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Later, makers postponed the release date to 21 October 2015."Size Zero to release on the 9th of October – Telugu cinema news". Idlebrain.com. Retrieved on 17 March 2016. They again postponed the release date to 27 November 2015'Size Zero' Release Date Confirmed – Telugu Movie News. Indiaglitz.com (16 October 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Prior to the release, Sonal Chauhan, who plays an NRI in the movie, described the movie as a "story with a lot of heart and made by a team of people who sincerely felt for it."'Size Zero' addresses important issue sensitively: Sonal Chauhan | Daily Post India. Dailypost.in (25 November 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17. Reception Behindwoods gave the film 2.25 out of 5 and concluded, "See it for Anushka and a few good moments".Inji Iduppazhagi (aka) Inji Idupazhagi review. Behindwoods.com (27 November 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17 Indiaglitz gave 2.75 out of 5 saying, "After watching 'Inji Idupazhagi', you will leave the movie hall with a smile and satisfaction."Inji Iduppazhagi (aka) Inji Idupazhagi review. Inji Iduppazhagi (aka) Inji Idupazhagi Tamil movie review, story, rating. IndiaGlitz.com (27 November 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17 Times Of India rated the movie 3/5. iluvcinema rated the movie 3/5 and concluded it as a wholesome family entertainer. Tamilglitz rated the movie 4/5 and wrote "A must watch for the message being conveyed". Allindiaroundup rated the movie 2.75/5 and reviewed the movie as "On the whole, Size Zero is a film which has some interesting moments going its way. You can easily give this film a shot for Anuhska’s stunning performance and some feel good moments. One time watchable movie!" BLR Eagle wrote "It is completely Anushka’s Show, Though it established few emotional scenes. You can definitely watch this movie for Anushka’s stunning performance." FilmiBeat gave 2.5/5 and wrote "Yes, the film has its issues, especially in the technical department, but Inji Iduppazhagi can be considered saved by Anushka's terrific performance and a relevant social message." Shruti Haasan was replaced by Angela Krislinzki for the title song of Size Zero.Shruti Haasan set to sizzle in Size Zero! – Bollywood News & Gossip, Movie Reviews, Trailers & Videos at. Bollywoodlife.com (25 February 2015). Retrieved on 2016-03-17 References External links * Category:2015 films Category:Indian films Category:Tamil-language films Category:Telugu-language films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:Films shot at Ramoji Film City Category:Indian multilingual films Category:Films scored by M. M. Keeravani Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Telugu films remade in other languages